Animus Series
The Animus Series is a planned one-authored franchise combining the and , along with fan-made content, factions, masters, servants, etc. Like with the Fate series, the Animus Series revolves the legendary Holy Grail War, a war fought between master and servants for the Holy Grail. However, in the between or concurrent, are outsides forces such as wanting the Grail with the possibility of even a True Ancestor wanting the Grail as well. As for the series in question, it is currently only done by a single author, and is made to "start from fresh" with a new title, all the while using the Fate content, and that content of Tsukihime as well with their own. However, the Author is up for collaboration of sorts with others. World Being similar to Fate, the World of Animus is the world where the Animus Series sets in, such as the period known as the Age of Gods, to which the world that followed religion, and mystery. The very fundamental of reality is controlled by the Gods to which are worshipped. Eventually, the Age of Gods ended with certain triggers of events such as Gilgamesh rebellion, Solomon's death which further accelerated the deterioration of the Gods, and eventually became Divine Spirits of the world, and even more so, Elementals. Modern Era Now in the modern era of the 20th-21st century, and the Holy Grail Wars are heard throughout the world. Mages join in the war for the Grail, and to hope to gain that wonderful wish granted to the winner. World War II When Adolf Hitler declared World War II, he declared it against the Allies. However, Hitler's true motive was the capture of the Noble Phantasm, Spear of Longinus to use it against the Allies. Knowing the threat of magic is within World War II, the Mage's Association send out a small force to deal with the magical threat, and is tasked to contain the magic. The task force entered Germany, and was only to find out Hitler has performed deadly forms of necromancy that resurrect the deceased to act as mindless undead soliders known as "Zombies" by most. The task force fought through the undead to reach a secret facility performs the rituals that encompasses Hell, and that the archangel known as Lucifer was the true leader of Nazi Germany, with Hitler merely acting as a pawn. Lucifer desired the return of Mystery, and that the Age of Gods shall return under His rule, and so Lucifer declared war on the Earth, aka Gaia herself. This caused an Shinso known as Alucian Vlad to appear to defend Gaia from the archangel. With the combined might of the small task force, and Alucian, they were able to stop Lucifer and contain him into Hell once again. During this time, Hitler committed suicide, and thus World War II ended. Soon, Alucian showed the Task Force the location of the Spear, and told them that it shall never fall into one's hands. Alucian soon materialised the Spear to a undisclosed location, and was never heard of again when Alucian vanished. The task force returned to Great Britain, and soon, the 21st century rolled in, with the start of the 4th Holy Grail War. Category:Series